This invention relates to a building structure and a method of constructing the same.
There is a need for a low cost building structure which is easily and quickly erectable, such as for residential applications. There is further a need for a building structure having a minimal amount of cracks or seams for reducing or eliminating heat loss or gain by convection. A need also exists for a sound and sturdy building structure which is well insulated so as to reduce heat loss or gain by conductivity. The present invention is addressed to these needs. In accordance with the invention, a wall portion of the building structure is constructed of a series of upstanding interlocking members made of a rigid insulating material, such as expanded polystyrene, foam plastic or the like. The upstanding wall sections are interlocked and placed on a slab of concrete or the like, preferably formed according to the final shape of the building structure. In one embodiment, the wall sections interlock by means of tongue and groove type joint. Architectual components, such as doors and windows, are preferably pre-formed into the insulating wall sections. A roof is placed atop the upstanding wall after the wall sections have been assembled. In one embodiment, the wall is circular in plan and the roof sections are interlocking wedge shaped members, also formed from a rigid insulating material. The base portion of each wedge shaped roof section rests on the wall and the apex of each roof section rests on a support provided substantially at the center of the building. After placement and interlocking of the roof sections, a band or strap is wrapped around the building structure. The band or strap may overlap the joint between the wall sections and the roof sections. Tension is introduced into the band to provide a secure and rigid building structure. After the roof and wall sections of insulating material are erected, the exterior surfaces of the roof and wall sections are coated with a concrete or other cementitious coating to protect the structure from ultraviolet rays, forced entry or the like, and to provide a permanent structure. Reinforcing bars, wire, or mesh may be bent upwardly from the floor slab outwardly of the wall sections, and the reinforcing bars may be covered with the cementitious material to provide a rigid integral structure. A method of constructing such a building structure is also disclosed.